


Bloodlust

by Christian_Buddha_Chips_Against_Spaghetti



Category: Donald Trump - Fandom
Genre: Cringe, Demon!Trump, I was bored and this happened, Oneshot, Random & Short, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_Buddha_Chips_Against_Spaghetti/pseuds/Christian_Buddha_Chips_Against_Spaghetti
Summary: He had everyone under his power, sat in a mighty throne of skulls, and got all the candy he wanted, but that was not enough, not nearly enough. He wanted fear, he needed blood, and he required death...He will take over earth.





	

There was once a land far beyond, a land full of darkness, fear, and violence. The one’s with the mind of war was created there: the devils, the demons, and “ugly things”. This place was called Ereri.

Ereri was kept far away from the light, our world, the earth. Earth was peace, joy, and the glow of the universe. 

That was, until the land of war attacked.

It was the time of the birth of Donald Trump. Trump was a very scary ugly thing with a fiery attitude. He was a man who loathed power. His weapon was to wall bend, and like every other “ugly thing”, had amazing regeneration. He defeated many great demons which he then made them his pets. He quickly dominated all of Ereri and was crowned King of war. He had everyone under his power, sat in a mighty throne of skulls, and got all the candy he wanted, but that was not enough, not nearly enough. He wanted fear, he needed blood, and he required death...

He will take over earth.

The land of Ereri was a long distance from earth, but there was a shortcut through a nearby black hole called the Hole of Wonders. The problem was that the Hole of Wonders was blocked by a holy wall of light, created by earth to protect themselves from the ugly things of Ereri. The wall secured the black hole for millions of years. Any ugly thing that went close to it was immediately evaporated. Trump was the first ever to have the power of manipulating walls. This holy wall of light was the true test to the limits of Trump’s power.

It had been nine thousand years since Trump’s plan to get to earth. His blood lust grew stronger each and every day. 

He was ready to face the holy wall of light.

He traveled for a few days by himself before finally finding the wall. He stared at it from a distance. Its glow hid the black hole behind it. The golden bricks of the wall shimmered in light and the sounds of a choir filled the area.

Without hesitation, Trump flew to the gate, the light getting brighter and brighter. He felt pure pain all around him; his eyes glued shut of the glow. He felt his skin melt. Trump screeched and screamed throughout the ordeal, but he kept moving forward, not slowing down. His ears popped, his legs were completely melted off, and was blind in both eyes even though his eye lids were over them. 

He coughed out blood several times. His guts were being squished, and he felt his right arm melt of, and his lower chest disappear Trump felt his face turn into liquid. He was extremely dizzy.

“Earth...”

His left hand’s finger’s touched the wall. The glow disappeared and the golden bricks burned into crisps, dissolving into nothingness.

He floated in front of the Hole of wonders and laughed uncontrollably as his burned bits of the remainder of his body started regenerating.

“Earth... IS MINE.”


End file.
